releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle of Clearwater
"''The 'Queen of the Port of Clearwater' was now a thing of the past. The Southern Territory of the Kingdom of Graycastle was finally under the rein of Timothy." - [[Timothy Wimbledon|'Timothy Wimbledon']] The '''Battle of Clearwater', also known as the Battle of the Port of Clearwater, was the final major battle between the King of Kingdom of Graycastle, [[Timothy Wimbledon|'Timothy Wimbledon']]' '''and his younger sister [[Garcia Wimbledon|'Garcia Wimbledon']]', the ''''Queen of Clearwater.' Although, Garcia herself didn't participate in the battle as she fled north with the Blacksail Fleet and the bulk of her forces. However, her loyal followers from the Sand Nation still remained to resist Timothy's conquest. Overview Timothy's forces consisted of 5000 men, most of whom were levied slaves, rats and criminals and can be assumed to be lightly armoured and armed. Other than the commanding knights who controlled and commanded the army, all of these soldiers consumed and used Berserker Pills in the battle. With Garcia having fled north with the most of her forces, only the warriors of the Sand Nation remained to defend the city. Although their exact numbers are unknown, it can be assumed that these were the regular veteran warriors of the Sand Nation who were accustomed to combat. They too had access to Berserker Pills which they used in the battle. Chronology Prelude After The Battle of Eagle City, Timothy and Garcia had been locked in a long drawn out civil war. Most of the details of the civil war was unknown, Garcia did eventually abandon Clearwater and travelled northwards with most of her forces. Sensing that the time has come, Timothy personally led the final attack against Clearwater with his drugged militia army. Battle The exact process of the battle is unknown but it was stated to be a long war of attrition that lasted for nearly half a month and ended with the deaths of roughly 3000 people. With nowhere to run, the Sand Nation warriors put up a desperate last stand within Clearwater. Although both sides made use of the Berserker Pills and the Sand Nation warriors were better fighters than their levied militia counterparts, Timothy took advantage of his numerical superiority to defeat any Sand Nation counterattacks and eventually conquer clearwater. Aftermath The battle ended with the Sand Nation warriors being completely annihilated and the city falling into Timothy's hands, thus placing the Southern Region into his control. The refugees of the region were all collected while Ed Hawes, the leading knight of the army was ordered to burn down the Port of Clearwater along with all the militiamen who used the pills three times. Because of this, it can be assumed that most, if not all of Timothy's army excluding the commanding knights had died alongside the city. Thus, although only 3000 of his men died in the battle, the actual death toll is actually larger because this does not take into account the surviving militiamen who took the three pills and died with the burning of the city. Now that Garcia was no longer a threat to him, Timothy was now able to focus all of his attention on the Western Region and its current lord, Prince Roland Wimbledon who was still acting in defiance of the King. Garcia's 'defeat' also proved to Timothy the 'feasibility' of his strategy of sending waves among waves of drugged militiamen to drain the enemy's strength until they eventually capitulate. References # Chapters 265-266 Category:Battles Category:Events Category:War for the Crown Category:Reunification